


Command Me To Be Well

by ladyhawke



Series: The Holy Trinity [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhawke/pseuds/ladyhawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky reconnect and try to heal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With sexy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Me To Be Well

Cutting the bike engine Steve Rogers looked around the familiar Brooklyn neighborhood. Not that it had been anything special before but his former home had deteriorated with the passage of time and misuse. Shaking his head, he climbed off the motorcycle and started to walk towards a particularly dilapidated warehouse about half a block away. The street was empty, almost eerily so. 

After months of searching for Bucky Barnes, this would be the place to find him. He felt stupid that it took him this long to put everything together, after searching half of the world following sightings and rumors that filtered through various networks to him. Bucky would not be in Russia, or Germany, or South America. No, he would have gone home. He would have gone to the place that was safe before the mess of the war…and what came after.

Walking through the long missing front door, he went directly to the stairs. Bucky would be on the top floor, easier to avoid an ambush up there. The crumbling building seemed to groan with each step he took, not that anyone could sneak in this place anyway.

Sam had volunteered to come with Steve but this was something he needed to do on his own, something he owed Bucky and no one else need be involved.

Reaching the third and top floor, he found his old friend’s hideaway. It was empty of life, but Bucky had recently been there. He could almost still feel him.

A beaten up mattress and tattered blankets shoved in the far corner of the room showed he slept here. Some bottles and cans littered the floor. The broken windows illuminated one side of the room. Steve gasped as he took in the lit wall.

From floor to ceiling, it was covered in various newspaper clippings, press releases, and posters shoved together in a huge collage. Everything was about the Avengers. Plastered to the wall was anything ever printed about the superhero group. Bright colors highlighted the black and white Captain America type and circled any images of his face.

It was not an investigation on the Avengers; it was about him. His eyes stared at him from a hundred different angles. There were many newspaper photos but also there were photos of Steve Rogers, not Captain America. One he recognized as being from about a week prior when he was in DC. These were not from the press, which could only mean Bucky had been tracking him.

“Why are you here?”

A rough voice startled him. Turning around he saw only Bucky’s face and metallic arm clearly in the shadows.

“Bucky!” He said smiling. “I’ve been looking for you for so long…”

“I know but why?” Bucky’s voice came out cold and harsh.

“Because you are here, you are alive.” Steve’s voice drops a little. “I need you Buck. I came to take you home.”

“Home?” Bucky shrugged the word off; gesturing and walking around the room. “What is ‘home’? This is ‘home’.”

“No. This is not a home. This is a hideout. Maybe a lair, at best.”

Bucky stayed still and silent.

He carefully walked closer to Bucky. 

“Do you know me?” Steve asked, wanting desperately to touch the other man.

Bucky stared through him. 

“You are Captain America, key member of The Avengers.”

Bucky shook his head. 

“No.” He said, looking into Steve’s eyes. “You are Steve Rogers. My Steve. From here. From Brooklyn.”

Steve smiled, trying to convey to Bucky that warm heat that was going blooming in his heart.

"But why would you want me? I'm not who I was..." Bucky sounded strained with confusion. Steve almost heard the wheels in his head turning.

"I look at you," his eyes roved over the pictures. "And you are perfect. Steve, the hero, beautiful and shining. The world sees you as I always have. Looking at you and your new buddies, there is everything good."

"And?" Steve asked, getting closer to Bucky. It was still slightly jarring seeing him alive and breathing after mourning him.

"I'm a monster. A shadow of what I was."

He searched Steve's face for understanding.

"I've done horrible things." Bucky flexed his hands. "With these two hands I have crushed people."

“But that wasn’t you. It was what they made you do, convinced you of.” Steve took the time to tentatively wrap his arms around Bucky’s waist. Their foreheads came together, resting, their breath mixed. 

The butterflies in his stomach went crazy, making him feel elated and slightly nauseous at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But he held back, not wanting to startle Bucky. 

“This is home.” Steve whispered. “Home is us. You and me, until the end of the line, right?”

Breaking the silence, Steve’s phone rings playing Glenn Miller’s “Always In My Heart” loudly. Probably Sam checking up on him, but he feared the sudden noise would make Bucky jolt out of the room. Instead the other man laughed, staying in place. 

“Do you remember when we slow danced to this song in your tent?” Bucky said. 

“Of course I do. It was right after I saved you. I never wanted to let you go, you know, after I had to work so hard to save your butt.”

“It was the first time I ever felt you like this against me, with your new body.” His hands, flesh and metal, felt Steve’s arms and shoulders like he did so long ago. Maybe the different hand should feel strange to him, but it was all Bucky so it felt like it should. “Then you took me to bed…”

Steve knew they were picturing the same thing, the tangle of limbs, the muscle against muscle, and the heat that had always been between them. 

After a moment Bucky spoke. 

“Take me home. Tell me to be better, Cap. You can save me again.”

He nodded, his throat tight with emotion. 

“Wait.” Bucky said going toward the picture wall. He pulled at the corner edge where thick parchment stuck out. The entire thing came down in one motion, now flat and easy to roll. 

Steve raised his eyebrow at Bucky who laughed a little self-consciously. 

“I never go anywhere without it.”

 

On Steve’s bike they roared to the Avengers tower, fit snugly together on the rumbling beast. A few blocks away from the tower, he took the hidden entrance through an alleyway secret door. He could hear Bucky chuckle behind him. 

Avoiding anyone else in the always busy tower, he finally shut his bedroom door behind them. 

In the light of the well furnished room Bucky looked out of place and nervous, like he tried not to touch anything more than the air around him. 

“Relax buddy.” Steve said calmly. “How about we start with something simple, a hot shower?”

He nodded in agreement and followed Steve to the en suite with the double shower. 

The water came out almost instantly hot, Steve adjust the heat to what he knew Bucky would like. He turned to see Bucky had removed his shirt and boots. The cut upper body stirred him, Bucky was always a perfect specimen of man. But his bare toes curling in the plush bath mat showed his vulnerability, breaking Steve’s heart just a little. 

“It is all ready.” Steve said removing his shirt. 

“You are coming in too?” Bucky’s eyes stayed on Steve’s chest as he slid off his pants. 

“I figured we used to shower before…” Steve shrugged as the rest of his clothes came off. “Plus, I just spent so long looking for you, I don’t want to let you out of my sight. Unless, you want to be alone...” 

“No. No. It’s fine.” He said shaking his head. 

He passed Steve to climb into the shower first. A small hum came from him as the water cascaded over his lean frame.

“Are you going to stand there or get in here?” 

Steve laughed, getting in and closing the door behind him. The spray covered both of them. Between the steam, Bucky, and the perfect water pressure, he felt like he was in a dream. 

Through the mist he watched Bucky wash and rinse his hair. The suds moved over the muscled torso, down to sinful hips. Would it be too forward to run his tongue down the same path? Probably. 

“C’mere.” Bucky said deeply, just above a whisper.  
Bucky’s hands held Steve’s face. They closed the distance until their lips met, soft and sweet. It was so tender and so full of love Steve really thought he was dreaming. 

“I’ve missed you.” Steve admitted. “I’ve missed this.”

Bucky nodded but did not say anything. Steve saw dark things swirling in his eyes, but the past didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered now that they were together. He kissed his eyes, wanting all the pain and trouble to disappear. 

His lips crashed onto Bucky’s, the tenderness giving way to something closer to hunger and need. Steve pressed his body against his, wanting to feel him, consume him. Posses him. Muscle memory took over as their bodies rutted together, like so many times before. It wasn’t until then that Steve realized they were both very erect. His cock slid deliciously against the bend of Bucky’s hip. 

Steve trailed kisses down his neck to the wonderful collarbone below. Biting just hard enough to feel the bone made the other man moan beneath him. The sound sent jolts of pleasure through him. Bracing himself against the wall behind Bucky helped him to stay steady.

“Please, Stevie..” He said so desperately. 

Leaning back, he wanted to see them together. The lengths of their cocks rubbed against each other. It was always one of the most erotic things he had ever witnessed. Both were of good size; with Bucky’s being slightly longer and thinner with a subtle curve that was reminiscent of his crooked grin. But Steve had girth on his side. 

“Mmmm.” Bucky moaned. “I almost forgot how big you are.”

The lust in his voice shot straight to Steve’s cock. He did not need to look up to know Bucky was just as entranced by the sight as he was. They pumped their hips in opposition. A dance of friction. The smoothness of the skin combined with the firmness underneath created all of the right feelings. 

Orgasm hit Bucky, his come spurting between them, lubing Steve’s movements all the more. It was all Steve could take, the slickness and the mess sent him over the edge, coming so hard his knees felt weak. 

The water washed away their fluids. Now they were clean and tired. 

“I think that is enough for tonight, soldier.” Steve said trying to sound authoritative and not breathless. 

After drying off they made it into the bedroom. Bucky collapsed on to the bed, his naked body stretched on his back. The sun was setting, washing the room in warm light. Steve closed the room darkening shades, effectively blocking the world out. Recessed lighting in the ceiling gave off just the amount of soft light needed. 

By the time he made it to bed, Bucky was snoring softly in a deep sleep. Steve crawled in next to him, covering them both with a warm comforter. 

“G’night, pal.” He said as he closed his eyes. 

***

Screaming. Someone was screaming. Steve was awake, trying to get his bearings. It was Bucky next to him. He was straining against invisible bounds and letting out these blood curdling sounds. 

Before he knew it, Steve was on top of him. 

“Bucky! Bucky! Come back to me.” He rubbed his arm and ran a hand over his face. “Shhh. It’s okay, nothing can hurt you here.”

He stilled, opening his eyes slowly.

“Steve?” He whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“You’re alright baby, I got ya.” Steve encircled him with his arms, trying to ground him. Giving him the feel of warm skin instead of cold steel. 

“Make me forgot. I need you to make me only think of you. Take me back.” Bucky pleaded, his voice still edged with panic. 

How could Steve refuse? 

Gently he released Bucky on to the bed. Starting at Bucky’s forehead, he kissed his way down. The tip of his nose. The cleft in his chin. His sternum. His belly button. The crest of his left hip bone. Bucky’s strong body was trembling. It should not have aroused Steve like it did.

Bucky’s cock was hard and right before him. He kissed the tip, not wanting it to feel left out. His tongue darted over the top and moved down the veiny length eliciting moans from Bucky. 

“Spread your legs.” Steve’s voice was gruff and deep. He complied without hesitation, opening for Steve. Palming his dick, he tried to focus his mind on helping his friend, not coming all over the place. 

Reaching into the bedside table he grabbed a bottle of lube and placed it near him on the blanket. 

Leaning towards Bucky, he lapped gently at each of his balls. The smell that was Bucky overpowered him. He was musky but sweet and soothing. He licked lower until he reached the tight ring of muscle he was searching for. 

He rolled his tongue over the entrance. Applying a little more pressure he pushed inside. Bucky shook around him.

“Ohgodsteve.” He moaned. 

Plunging in and out, he worked the opening, relaxing it with saliva. It would seem like a strange thing to enjoy, but Steve was loving every second of it. Moving his tongue whatever way he could manage, he mentally recorded Bucky’s reaction to each variation. 

The other man was making debauched and incredibly sexy sounds. Steve wanted to see him like this. Sitting up, he was not disappointed. Bucky’s hair was fanned out around him like a dark halo. A sheen of sweat covered his face and chest. His eyes were like an oncoming storm of want. 

“You are unbelievably sexy.” Steve managed to say.

The lube was in Steve’s hand, pouring the liquid to coat his fingers. 

“I want to be inside you.” He said to Bucky, who rolled his hips wantonly.

Not one to be rude and refuse an invitation, Steve pressed one finger inside the wet hole. Bucky’s eyelids fluttered closed. Within moments his hips were thrusting, his legs opened wider, signaling Steve to add another finger. He was so tight and so wet, Steve scissored his fingers trying to open him up. Somehow Steve was able to push in a third finger, crooking his digits to find that bundle of nerves. Flicking the right way, he knew he had it when Bucky’s back arched off the bed and precome was steadily leaking from his cock. Now he was ready. 

Removing his fingers, he fell on the bed next to Bucky. He kissed the other man, taking what little breath he had. 

“I want to see you Buck, I want you to ride me.”

Almost before the sentence was out, Bucky was changing positions. Steve rubbed more lube onto his thick cock as Bucky straddled him. Using one hand to hold his dick, he used the other hand to help guide Bucky into place. 

For a second Steve thought he had not been prepped enough, he was so tight and resistant. Then the head of his cock finally popped through the ring of muscle and Bucky was impaling himself. 

Steve moved both hands to the brunette’s hips, rubbing small hard circles with his thumbs. Once he was fully seated, Bucky titled his head back.

“Steve. Uhh, you are so fucking big…”

Looking at Bucky and shoved into the constricting heat, he almost came. Bucky’s gorgeous body above him, solid and sculpted. The glorious cock that was leaking pools onto Steve’s stomach was too much to take. Closing his eyes, he tried to think unsexy thoughts.

Then Bucky started to move, slow grinding thrusts across Steve. Opening his eyes, he saw Bucky looking right at him, a smirk on his face. Bucky knew how he could undo Steve, but if he was going down he was not going to be the only one. 

When Bucky shifted back, he met the movement by positioning upward. Sliding deeper into Bucky, he hit the other man’s prostate. Moans filled the room. It was time for the end game. 

Steve’s hips pumped up and down with such force his ass was coming off the bed. Astonishingly Bucky kept that same slow riding pace, pushing back just a little more onto Steve. The blond could not help but think he looked like a cowboy on a fucking bronco. 

Fueling Steve, he slammed into him over and over. Bucky made noises that would put a prostitute to shame. 

“That’s it. Fucking. Ride. It.”

With the last word Bucky was coming, shaking and squirting everywhere. If the build up had been hot, this was a volcano. Steve poured into the clenching body above him, pushing them both further up into the air. 

He may have been yelling. He was not sure. He may have left his body. That seemed likely. 

By the time he finally gained coherent thought, Bucky’s weight was flat against him and a blanket covered them both. 

“This is quite a messy bed to be sleeping in.” Steve said, almost sounding normal. 

“I don’t care. Neither one of us are moving for a while. And that is an order.”

Steve chuckled, a finger playing with Bucky’s long hair. He relaxed into the moment, letting it all sink in. All of the stuff they had been through, the loss, the violence, the pain, everything was worth it just to be like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it. I think this is going to become a bigger story...where my OTP becomes OT3 by adding a Mr. Tony Stark.


End file.
